This disclosure relates to distributed and dynamic computing systems. A distributed and dynamic computing system (DDCS) refers to a computing environment having a large number of geographically dispersed and inter-connected computing nodes or “nodes”. The nodes are able to establish connections with one or more other nodes in a highly dynamic manner without a predetermined topology. In this regard, a DDCS is also characterized as being ad-hoc. Examples of topologies that may be used within a DDCS include hierarchical, cyclic, linear, and broad. Further, a given DDCS may be subdivided into portions, where each different portion is implemented using one of the example topologies such that the DDCS, when taken as a whole, includes multiple, different topologies.
Within a DDCS, some devices disconnect from the computing system and are able to reconnect through the same network. In other cases, devices disconnect from the computing system and are able to rejoin through a different network. In still other cases, device network connections may be relatively stable. Many of the devices within these modern computing systems include data and, as such, may be queried or asked to perform some computation(s) on data.